User talk:Jan Carlo Velasco
Welcome Jan Carlo Velasco! Jan Carlo Velasco, welcome to Wild Ones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the (classified) page. Please leave a message on my talk page or this page if we can help with anything! Are u JCRV?if so, come to better jelly. Junkmaniac talk 08:14, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry dude im Buzzy :D wanna play join:better jelly Hiya Re:Sign I think he is too busy to design his latest sign. His latest sign should be warm design and cool design is by me. You can ask me to change your font text because my signature has added font text to make it more funky and frenzy. Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 12:42, June 29, 2011 (UTC) P. S. I think you misunderstand the reply note. It is just only a thank you note and not really "accept" note. Soon, I think, Playdom may use your suggestion if they have discussed that it will be great and astonishing. Wanna play? Go to my room called Wild Ones Wiki FTW Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 09:56, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Meet you there! i wanna join! Junkmaniac talk 09:58, June 30, 2011 (UTC) i Made the Room Wild Ones Wiki FTW FTW join now lol Jan Carlo Velasco Talk 10:17, June 30, 2011 (UTC) attention! Our arena has changed to Wild Ones FTW FTW 4 players, inviting you, Junkmaniac and Holacomostai! Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 10:17, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey? Where is everyone? Where is everyone guys? Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 10:19, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Last call! We'll be starting the game right now! People who won't join will wait. Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 10:20, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Unblock I think I'll unblock your vandalism account. If you don't own it, please reply! Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 07:11, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Font Remember ur unreleased weapons pic?Good work! but they would look better with the font they use in wild ones and you can get it here> http://www.dafont.com/chinese-rocks.font.Keep up the good unreleased stuff work Kndlegoman4 talk 11:51, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ok we can play Ok we can play, go to lala4s and do urself x99 hack Kndlegoman4 talk 23:20, July 22, 2011 (UTC) vid lol thnx for the vid but it would be better to record with hypercam... nevermind... i couldnt watch it becuz it says that its private vid even when im logged in Kndlegoman4 talk 10:58, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Good news I've contacted the staff and the transmission is this: Thank you. I'm having our VSTF team look into this, and setup monitoring to watch for activity. -- Chris Stafford Wikia.com, Community Technical Support I hope the VSTF team will save our wiki! Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 11:55, July 23, 2011 (UTC) We work together No matter what race (country people) we belong to. We work as a team and treat each other fairly! Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 12:06, July 23, 2011 (UTC) wanna play do u want to play? if u do go to lala4s Kndlegoman4 talk 21:33, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Uberfuzzy The guy you ask is from the VSTF. He is going to solve the vandalism problem. I called VSTF because I want to minimize the vandalism which will take place tomorrow dawn. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 06:37, July 24, 2011 (UTC) So what? Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 09:03, July 24, 2011 (UTC) great news dude, i have great news!!!!!! loldudez will never again vandalise and hack into my internet connection.... when he started hack i went crazy so i came to his house but he didnt want to open the dorr so i got my pellet gun and was shooting at his house i waited like 5 minutes and his parents came back so they let me in and they said hes inside his room upstairs and... i caught him hacked into my acc so i was gone home and i called garda and they came and you know what happened??? they took his computer, his parents scolded him and they grounded him for 2 months and his parents were sorry for that im bann..... and what happen to midou and harry??? well, i looked at his chat with them and i read that they no more vandalise because they got scammed by that noob loldudez he promised them both a great account with all of pets and weapons (unreleased too) when they hack into my internet connection and vandalise.......... -kndle plss reply [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 00:37, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : thats great man tell wildoneshelper,wild warren and the staff to unbann you thanks dude -kndle plss reply [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 00:40, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : i need help to undo pages plss help ok... can u pls ask wildwarren because wilwarren's talk is being blocked to prevent editing -kndle plss reply